


Switcheroo - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt?  - “Imagine switching bodies with Sam.”





	Switcheroo - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

 

I imagine my center of gravity would be off and I’d bumble around briefly, then I’d bump my head a few times, then I’d shave any ill-advised sideburns action, then I’d have a go at peeing standing up, then for the other 20 hours that day I’d stand naked in front of a mirror and test out the merchandise.

_~ Fin ~_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
